


Domestic Adventure

by SereneSorrow



Series: Domestic Adventures [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: GinIchi Day 2019, M/M, Snake!Gin, Strawberry!Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: …Gin is a snake who falls in love with a strawberry.





	Domestic Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> ~?~ I kindof stared at the icon picture for the GinIchi Day 2019 collection for like five minutes... It's a picture of a snake wrapped around a strawberry... I don't even know what happened here... ~?~

Smooth scales slid over a dry branch, coiled muscle levered a mesh lid up and over a glass edge to tumble to the floor. A cool body bunched and extended, pushing itself out of its prison to fall slowly onto a flat polished surface. A thin tongue darted out to scent the air and a narrow head turned to reorient its sense of direction. Ducking down to lie flat the long body edged forward to the corner, then balanced carefully as it stretched down lower and lower until the creature fell free and thumped onto the ground.

Upside-down, a soft and pale white belly exposed, he wriggled until he was right-side up again. With room to move he slithered quickly across the large exposed space, cold and smooth and then warm and rough, wary of danger from any direction. Then he was under a large shadow, four legs around him, and he looped around the nearest. Edging up slowly, slowly, inch by inch until he made it to the top.

Reaching his neck out to peek his eyes over he glimpsed his goal in the distance, and pulled and pulled until he was on the same plane as his prize. Another flick of his tongue and he leisurely skated closer, weaving in a circle around the patch of natural light that glowed against organically bright skin. He moved slower still, eyes unblinking as he watched that plump red form with it's little tuft of green on top sitting innocently and untouched among the remains of lesser, half-consumed forms.

He edged through the carnage and twined around the lone survivor in a protective spiral, satisfaction thrumming through his body from nose to tail tip as he tasted crisp sweetness and a juicy flavor on his tongue.

***

“Sorry the place is a mess, I was in a bit of a hurry this morning, I even left my dinner scraps on the table last night.” Rangiku laughed at her own absentmindedness as she led the way into the apartment.

She nearly tripped over the lid of her snake's habitat where it was laying unexpectedly on the floor. She would have fallen if Shuuhei hadn't caught her elbow. She picked it up with a pout, not even needing to glance into the glass box to know that Gin had gotten out again. She really didn't know what she was going to do about her silly little slithery best friend.

“He got out again, I know we're in a hurry but do you think you could help me look?” She asked her date.

“Uh, he's right there on the table.” Shuuhei sounded a bid odd, maybe like he was trying not to laugh, and Rangiku glanced at where he was pointing.

“I didn't know snakes liked strawberries.” Shuuhei added as she took in the sight of her glittery silver scaled snake curled up on what was left of her dinner from the night before, his little tongue darting out over the skin of the last overlarge strawberry she hadn't been able to eat.

With a giggle she wondered what Gin was thinking as she plucked both her pet and his new best friend from the plate and deposited them into the snake habitat. She replaced the lid tightly and moved on to get ready for the concert, excited that Shuuhei had gotten a plus one for his next assigned interview for the newspaper. In a few moments she easily forgot about her scaled friend.

***

Ecstatic for once to be back within his box, Gin carefully arranged his Ichigo in his favorite sleeping spot and curved around the edges of the glass and over the rocks and wood within to show off the extent of his home to his beautiful Ichigo.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean seriously, I really don't know what this is... ?????????


End file.
